


you smile, i melt, i cry

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, gotta love teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has something they love, tyler's just happen to be josh and teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	you smile, i melt, i cry

tyler pulls josh’s pearly whites out one by one,

 

first molars

 

then canines 

 

then premolars

 

top jaw

 

bottom jaw

 

and then a few unimpacted molars.

 

he boxes them all up nicely with a thin silver ribbon and labels the box with josh’s name and a small description in mars black ink. the expensive kind, the kind he saves especially for special occasions.

 

_ joshua dun _

_ male, 27 _

_ white as clouds and just as heavenly, _

_ shapely, sharp, straight as boards _

_ practically perfect, with the subject _

_ Almost too trusting, almost excited when the pliers _

_ came into his line of sight. _

_ subject also allowed me to implement fake, silver teeth  _

_ with no trouble. _

 

tyler thinks for a minute before writing in his final note

 

_ subject is ethereal. _

 

then flows out the date and time.

 

when the subject becomes conscious, he immediately sloppily grin, whole face and neck, and most of his bare chest, is covered in his caked, deep red blood.

 

tyler smiles like he’s the one who’s been in euphoric pain for five hours.

 

he leans into josh’s ears and the other man tries to move, but fails to do be able to do so with so much lost blood. 

 

“beautiful,” he murmurs, picking at the crusted blood. “absolutely beautiful 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but whatever


End file.
